Magic, Love Or Lust
by FallenDeathAngel101
Summary: Arhtur is sick of being woken up and wants to do something about it, afterwards he finds himself immobilized by love until he finds out a dark secret of Merlins.. What will he do


**Magic,Love or lust**

**A/N: I do not own Merlin or its characters, otherwise i would be writing merthur...**

One mislead morning Arthur had woken up before Merlin. "Merlin should always be awake before Me" Arthur spoke to himself. So he picked up Merlin off his bed quietly and had carried him down to the lake. Splash Merlin had been thrown into the river by Arthur. "Burr, why did you do that Arthur" Merlin said ."Morning sunshine" Arthur said as he then smiled and walked off. By the time Merlin had dried off Arthur had bought merlin a new robe because he felt sort of sorry for throwing him the lake. but Merlin knew as well from being thrown in the lake that he knew arthur's had enough of him opening those rose red drapes and saying morning sunshine.

So merlin went down to arthur and told him that he had already planned the day for when the king arrived so arthur didnt have to."ok listen here this needs to stop, we cant excpect to be friends if you keep doing all these good things. Merlin i dont ask of you to be my servant anymore. i only ask of your friendship and for to help me become king and rule the land and even then i wish for you you to still be here." arthur had said very emotionally voice."but where will i sleep if i am to be helping you still" arthur replied.  
"well you can have my chambers scince my dad will be leaving to go to the gardens." arthur said.  
"but arthur thats your room" merlin had said in a concerned voice.  
"dont worry thats what friends are for right" arthur both smiled as Arthur brought his face closer to the point where their lips were only an inch apart."Arthur" the king had walked in only to find Merlin asleep with Arthur yelling at him. "Wake up Merlin! My armour needs to be cleaned you idiot" Merlin still asleep not knowing that he slapped arthur in the face. "We're going to run out of vegetables soon" the king said as he walked out of the room. Arthur still trying to wake merlin up, he had been going crazy about his armour not being cleaned. So arthur grabs a bucket of water. "Merlin" Arthur said in a sing song tone of voice, then he tipped the bucket all over Merlin. "Ahhh" Merling screamed as the icy water went on him as he woke up. "Now get up,make my bed and clean my armour" arthur said too cheerfully as he pretended to walk out to see if the king was still cleaned himself and did as arthur asked. then he went down to the kitchen and got the kings and princes breakfast.

" Boy, boy, Merlin isnt it." the king said.  
"oh my lord." merlin spoke "here is your breakfast sires" he said.  
"Thank you Merlin." Arthur replied giving his father a glare.  
"thank you ... Merlin." uther also king realised he had not got his wine. arthur told merlin that the king gave him more duties.  
"now you have more duties to" arthur said as he dragged merlin to the room."now where were we" arthur spoke as he jumped on the bed starting to undress."wow i didnt think you would have been so" merlin was about say a word until Arthur gave him a kiss that felt so tender it made the prince hard. Merlin felt the princes hard thighs on his legs waiting for him to put it in. Arthur grabbed Merlin and threw him on the bed with him. Merlin let out a moan as they started, two hearts became one. Merlin eyes started to glow as red a rose as his power made arthurs eyes glow blue. They embraced the moment also lucky for merlin Arthur wasn't as vigilant when they where on the bed as for if he was he would see that merlin was magical. Arthur pushed harder for the last minute as Merlin felt his Warmth and soul going into his. They both let out a loud sort of moan as they stopped.  
"That was.." Merlin said being interuppted by a " undescribeable" by as Merlin went to leave Arthur saw a spell book in merlins back. Arthur rushed over to him forcing him into the wall with all his stength. "How you could do this merlin. I trusted you and this is how you repay me. Not telling me the truth , never knowing that if my love for you was real or did you just put me under a spell. I can't believe you could just do what we just did with the guilt you have. I think you should just leave because I can't be more hurt right than to see someone like you could be so unfaithful to betray my trust." Arthur said with the sound of a broken heart feeling betrayed. Merlin didnt say a word to him and walked out until he could explain this to Arthur. As he left he saw a tear from Arthurs eye.

As merlin got near the end of the corridor Arthur came running out and yelled to him telling him to wait. Merlin had then turned around.  
"Im sorry, I shouldn't have said that Merlin." Arthur spoke of forgiveness.  
"No, I am sorry for not telling you Arthur, It was an act of unfaithfulness and I dont think the king would have been very happy to know that you would have a person with magic serving you." Merlin spoke.  
"Well he won't know that are until im king so therfore he will never know as long as you do not tell anyone else. Wait Merlin who else knows." Arthur said feeling concerened.  
"Just Gaius" Merlin said feeling relieved. "Are you sure? " Arthur asked again. "ummmm wait I think.." Merlin replied as he paused.

**please feel free to review and I will try to update soon..**


End file.
